


One for sorrow

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These dark times. We've all had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This thing is basically me preparing for uni. English is not my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> The name is the first line of a saying about magpies; the following ones will keep up the tradition.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Harry wasn't a weeper. He had never been, always prefering to hide his sadness in a special little box in the darkest corner of his mind, right where all his fears and uncertanities were kept. But this time was different, for some weird reason unknown to him. This time, the world crumpled down in a way so unlike to what he would expect; he thought that when the world fell apart, it would start from the bottom, from the base, the cracks slowly finding their way up until there was nowhere to go anymore and then the pieces would start falling. But this just wasn't the case. You could notice the first differences on the very top, shreds and shards were being peeled off of the construction, as if pulled by some inexhaustible power. It left him shaking. And scared.

You see, the main reason that kept him wondering about what exactly caused this was the fact that he _wasn't aware of anything that could have possibly caused this._ His week, although busy, full of work and unresolved problems, had been an amazing one. Appointments were piling themselves upon the imaginery desk in his e-mail box, all of his clients had paid in time, his worst case had been better this past month and everything had just been in order.

 _You're missing your life._ His mother had said these words, looking straight into his eyes, just minutes before she died. Harry hoped he would forget about it after some time, but both his education and the passing time had proven him wrong. What could she possibly mean? Like, he's a quite successful psychiatrist, he has a house he projected and decorated himself, his at his top form. He's not missing anything. Whatever she had been speaking about, she wasn't right.

A lonely tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, looking around, as though someone was there to see him and judge him. But the house was silent. 

As it always was.


End file.
